


I'm his only one

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jung/Shim couple is enjoying their night together but one of them seem a bit off about something…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am his only one

**Author's Note:**

> First this work was done without using beta-readers
> 
> Second this fanfic is a Changmin POV. He MAYS, some of the time, behave cutely or weirdly in it...

He was smiling seductively at me as if he was some sort of incubus as he was crawling his way up. He leaned towards me and sweetly kissed my upper lips. Repeatedly. He proceeded to do the same with my lower lips. I laughed. His breath was tickling me. Seeing that my guard was down he, then, took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside my mouth. Surprised by the sudden kiss, I flinched a little bit but still went along with him. Our tongue got intertwined , tasting each other and sending our mutual love through our kiss. It was a long and passionate kiss but I had to broke our embrace (Why you ask ? Because I needed to breath if you wanted me to be there alive for the follow up dumbass !). We were staring deeply at each other. Me, panting heavily and him with a cocky smile plastered on his face. (Aaaah, really why was he so handsome ? His face is like a masterpiece ! Kyaaaaa…..erm….)

\- Cough, cough !

\- Hey ! You alright ? He asked half-worried half-smiling.

« Hurg ! What a way to embarrass myself. » I thought while trying to regain my composure.

\- Yes, don’t mind me (better yet why don’t you forgot what just happened ?)…

He laughed (Someone burry me !).

\- So where did we left things off (before making a fool out of myself) ?

\- We left things where you had just admited defeat. He said with that half-cocky half-disarming smile which has always made me weak on the knee and… wait! What ?  
I stared at him, with round eyes.

\- What are you talking about ? When did I admit defeat ?

\- Didn’t you cut our kiss short because you couldn’t hold it in any longer ? As for me I could have go for another 5 minutes ! He bragged while mocking me.

I frowned. What was that (cute) idiot talking about ? When did I ever aggree on doing a who-can-hold-his-breath-longer with him anyway ? Did our long kiss challenged his competive spirit or something ? I tilted my head and looked at his handsome face. Well… this is him we are talking about… it could have happened. I rolled my eyes. He is an idiot ! A cute one but nonetheless an idiot !

\- And what could mister win possibly want from me ? I sighed.  
His eyes began to shine immediatly.

\- Your lips and…some other things… perhaps ? He slowly whispered running his tongue over his lips (Why is it so hot in here suddendly ?) and firing his honey dripping gaze full force at me.

I swallowed or tried to swallow my saliva, and adjusted my position on the bed before answering him, my eyes glued on his curved lips.

\- Hurry up before I change my mind…(as if! He left me with no chance of arguing back)

His smile grew larger.

\- And we don’t want that right ?

Well, of course we don’t want that ! Since I only said that to tease him a little as I was in fact secretly pleased. There was no way I would back down now after so many years of effort to finally have his attention.  
\- No we don’t…, I whispered licking my own (swollen) upper lips.  
He caressed the nape of my neck and pressed his lips against mine as if he was trying to suck my soul out. our kiss was stronger and more intense than the one we had earlier. He got up and started undressing. Removing his shirt and jeans in one go. His body was slightly muscular and tanned. His skin seemed like it was shinning on his own. It was beautifuly attractive. Like always. No matter how many years we have been together and the countless amount of time I saw his body, I’m always left (drooling…bothered…horny) impressed. He turned his attention on me again and then sat down beside my streched out legs, looking all hot and serious. I frowned. What was his brain plotting behind that handsome face of his ?

\- Sooo…

\- So, what ? I replied, suspicious.

His to-die-for smile reappeared on his lips. My heart skipped a bit.

\- So, What do you want me to do ?

I raised an eyebrow. If he was effin NUDE in front of me it wasn’t for playing chess so why is he asking ME what HE should do ? Beside that didn’t he say he just wanted a kiss ?

\- I don’t know ? Maybe we should play musical chair ?

Still smiling, he slapped my thigh. OUUUUUCH!

\- What was that for ? I asked, indignant while rubbing the painful area.

\- This is what you get for acting smart with me. He sussured with a big smile on his face. But since it seems like you don’t have any idea (his hand went under my shirt and began to make circle on my chest), I think I can force myself to come up with a few ones…, He said as his hand was going further and further down.  
I swallowed my saliva with some difficulty.

He unbuttonned and unbulked my pants, pulled it down (along side my socks) and threw it on the floor.  
He once again leaned towards me and moved on to my stomach. Kissing and licking my belly as well as my faint happy trail. He headed towards my curly pubic hair, opened his mouth and with his hand removed the foreskin of my penis licked its tip and my rod. He expertly slided his hot and moist tongue against my penis, giving me a pleasure I never experienced before. My breathing became hoarse in an instant. The feeling was difficult to describe but it was like being on a roller-coaster. He made me go up there but suddendly bringing me back down on earth and when I thought he was done with me; leaving me twitching and panting He then took all of my penis in his mouth and sucked on it drily; snatching a whimper from me. After he was satisfied with the large amount of time I almost came in his mouth, he finally stopped sucking on my penis and released it. I sighed. Of pleasure. Laying full lenght on the bed, I was trying to catch my breath back as he took the opportunity to remove my shirt. I was now fully naked and excited (my penis was still sanding proudy even after being suck on so many time. For my defense it was entirely his fault. He would look up at me every time to see if I was enjoying what he was doing to me and his face was always half covered by his black hair which was dangerously sexy and somewho wild. It always made me come then hard the second after).

\- Well ? How was it ? He asked nonchalantly laying by my side, wiping the corner of his (more than kissable) mouth. Did you like it ? My idea, I mean…

I glanced his way. His eyes were shinning with an annoying confidence as if my answer would be and obvious yes !  
« Listen here boy ! You think you are that great, Huh ? You are so full of yourself captain idiot your head might explode ! » is what I would like to say but I must say I enjoyed his idea so greatly that he still is removing the proof of it near his mouth. With the royal treatment he serviced me with I couldn’t possible say I didn’t love it since I had been extremely satisfied. Héhéhéhé.

\- You liked it, don’t you ? He said nudging my belly with his long fingers.

\- Aaah ! I wish they could be nudging someplace else….

\- Huh ?

« Wait! Did I say that out loud ? » I gimaced. « He didn’t hear it, right ? »

\- Did you said something ?

\- AH..ahahaha! N-no ! I-It’s nothing ! You were asking if I liked it, right ? I didn’t just like it! It was great ! Fantastic ! Marvelously fantastic !

\- Really ? Then you won’t mind if we step things up, He said gazing at me -with his bedroom obsidien like eyes- right ?

Without even waiting for my reply He Then pulled my lips appart to slip his tongue inside my mouth to kiss (or finish) me (I don’t even know anymore..). I almost nooded my head in aggrement, lured in by that hot kiss who managed to suck up what was left of my soul.

\- Wait ! Wait… a second ! I protested trying to push him aside but failed miserably. At least he was kind enough to listen to me. W-we have a long schedule tomorow morning so why don’t we just sleep ? I quickly added as he was moving his finger up and down in my inner thigh sending shiver all over my body. But I’m sure this poor excuse of mine won’t be able to help me in anyway since he definitly felt that spasme (that damn body of mine ! Why are you so honest with your feeling !).

\- What are you saying ? (I knew it!) I’m sure you can manage just fine ! He said while smiling. It’s not like it would be the first time we do sleepless night anyways…  
My mouth dropped. God, Can I slap this shameless mouth of his ? Please ? Just once !

\- Yeah, right, but usually we don’t have an… I started complaining before shutting up.

\- What ?

\- It’s nothing ! Just talking some nosense ! Don’t mind it !

He frowned.

\- You are strange today you know. Is something the matter ? You act like you don’t want to do it but your body is as excited as I am, he pointed out flicking the tip of my penis (I groaned a little). So what do you want me to do ? He added staring at my face.

\- Well… I do want it but…

\- But what ?

I can’t say the truth so I lied.  
\- I’m… a little embarrassed…

\- Embarrassed ? What is there to be embarrassed about when we have done it so often I cant even keep track of it ?

I smacked his head (lightly. Wouldn‘t want to leave a bump on such an handsome thing) with my knuckles. Isn’t he ashamed ? Saying this out loud ?

\- Hey !

\- You deserved it !

He looked at me like a hurt five years old would look at his mother for taking all of his favorite toys as a punishment for making a mess out of his room and rubbed the spot I hit.

\- If you kiss me I may be able to forgive you. He whispered a pout on his face.

My heart skipped a few bit. When his inner child come out I can never say no to him. (Seriously ! Why is he so cute ? He really is the cutest ! I can’t take it anymore). But of course he doeseeeeeeeezsn’t know since I make it a point to hide that hyung-pabo side of mine a secret from him and other. (WHAT ? Everyone know about it ? THEN JUST BEHAVE AS IF YOU DON’T AND IF YOU MAKE ANY COMMENT I WILL PERSONNALY COME TO END YOU !^^).

\- Fine, fine, fine ! I said as I pretend to reluctantly give in.

I lean in to put my lips on his and playfully nibble on his lower lips a bit before inserting slowly myself inside his mouth to taste his tongue, explore his palate and exchange our fluids. I gave him repeatedly the sweetest kiss I could come with to satisfy him but in the end, it was me who wasn’t satisfied enough as I was tasting him I wanted more. Soon enough, we were pressing our body against each other, entangled around one another, as if we were trying to fuse into one. I could feel his excitement as his penis was rubbing against me as hard as a rock. And I’m sure he felt it was the same for me. His hand were wandering around my body, exploring it fervently. I pushed him for a second time.

\- Wait…

He straightened himself up a little bit above me. His eyes were feverish and full of lust.

\- You don’t want to ? He asked with a voice where his craving for me was perfectly audible.

It is true that I wasn’t willing to do it at first considering the fact "That" was still here but…

\- N-no, it’s not that… I just… wanted… to change…to your… favorite…, I replied back in a whisper while burying my flushed face in both of my hands.

He chuckled (Arrrgh I was talking like some prude virgin ! I’m so embarrassed I could die !) and helped me flip on my belly. I soon feel the weight of his body above mine. I could feel his heat on my skin, his penis brushing against my butt, his lips kissing my neck and his hand playing with my hair. I smiled when with one of his finger he lovingly followed the line of my spine; from my neck to my lower back stopping it only where my buttline started. He kissed my neck again before squeezing one of my buttcheek and slowly introduced two fingers in my butthole. My heart became to beat even quicker than before. More than this and it would be beating out of my ribecage. I wouldn’t want that so I tried to calm down a bit but the fingers inside me wasn’t too keen on letting me do that right now. The fingers were roaming inside in search of that place when suddendly a loud moan escaped from my lips.

\- I found it ! He whispered in my ears. I could almost hear see a triumphant smile in his voice.

\- Aaaah ! Yes… There… there !

\- Is it good ?

\- Yes !

\- Do you like it when I rub in there ?

\- Ooooh, yes ! More ! Do it more !

He chuckled.

\- As you wish.

Immediatly after he said that, his fingers increased their speed and focused all of their attention on that spot who made me moan with upmost care and skills. I was brouht to Heaven in a mere couple of minutes until released everything on the bedsheet. I sighed. Of pleasure. once again. All the tension had left my body and it was almost like I was floating mid-air, a stupid smile on my face. But I knew it was not over yet. He wasn’t done. He wanted more and me too wanted something else, something hard, something hot feeling me up entirely. He grabbed me by the hips and patted it. I understand what he wanted me to do so I raised my hips up and for him to put a pillow below where they would be resting. Then he spread my legs for him to put himself in between them and thrusted his penis inside me little by little; leaning all of its weight agaisnt me. I groaned loudly. He laced his fingers with me and kissed my temple.

\- I’m going to move.

I swallowed my saliva and nooded. I was ready. He started. His penis was moving fast inside of me. Coming in and out in between our mating chant as my hips started to follow the pace of his lead.  
The feeling of his hard and hot penis hitting all the good spots in my ass was incredible. It was like a wave crashing against the rachets again an again and That was... It was…

\- So Good ! It’s so goooood ! Unnnn… Ah… Ah… A~Aaaaah ! Harder ! Haaaaarrrrderrrrrr !!!!  
He did as I asked. he trusted inside me harder, faster and deeper; rippling his hips against my entrance to penetrate me, to sink his penis further and further into me at a high speed; trully enjoying the pleasure of entering my ass as he was groaning and moaning each time he was roaming with much ardour.

-… Coming ! I’m coming ! I screamed on top of my lungs.

Him, too, came and pourred the entire content of his testicles inside me while letting a loud sigh out.  
He slip his penis out of my ass but He wasn’t satisfied yet. His penis was still hard. He turned me around and pushed me on my back. He kissed me while inserting his penis in my hole for the second time. And after that seconde time, he lied down beside me.

\- I love you…

I smiled from ear to ear.

\- I love you too. I replied back. Then we both passed out, exausted and full.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his handsome sleeping face in front of me. His eyes were moving under his eyelids. Having a good dream about our antics maybe ? (Héhéhéhé)  
I Looked at my alarm clock. Three in the morning. Two hours of sleep left. I scratched my head and was about to lay back down when I remembered about "That". I carefully pushed my blanket aside and bend down to pick up his phone on the floor. A green light indicated that the line was still connected. Like I thought he didn’t hang up and listened to us. Disgusted, I pressed my ear on the phone speaker.

\- Why didn’t you hang up ?

Silence.

\- Did you like what you heard ?

Silence.

\- Are you shocked ? You didn’t think this would happen when you left him alone right ?

Silence. I smiled.

\- Did you think he would wait for you forever ?

I laughed.

\- You were the one who let go, the one who left him but now you have the nerve to want him back ? Too bad for you he doesn’t want you anymore. Just so you know the name of the person he whisper in his sleep his mine. The name of the person he love his mine. The one he makes love to is me. You are nothing more than a broken toy cast aside in a box full of oldies. So if you understand don’t call him ever again, ok ?

\- … can you… can you just tell him that… I love him and that I’m sorry ?

Silence.

\- …Can you, Changmin ?

\- Never ! I sweetly whispered before hanging up.

I turned the phone off, took out its SIM card and snapped it in half and threw it in the drawser of the bedside table along with Yunho‘s phone. Then I went back to our bed and brought back the blankets on me. Yunho, feeling that I had moved opened one of his eyes.

\- Wha’u doin’ ? He asked all sleepy.

\- Nothing much… just taking care of an annoying bug.

\- Huuuuh ? He said while yawning.

\- Don’t worry hyung, It won’t come back...

\- Huuuummm, he mubbled in his sleep.

I smiled at his peaceful sleeping face and kissed him before pressing my body against his.


	2. I'm the only one who stayed  (OLD VERSION)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a single phone call goes wrong, anger and resentment resurface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise chapter because... i felt like it^^

 

**A couple of minutes after he was gone, his phone started ringing.**

**Knowing he wouldn’t get mad at me if I answered in his place, I took it and looked at the screen to see who it was.**

**I frowned. An unknow numbers ? Strange.**

**This cellphone was the personal one that he used exclusively for his relatives and close friends.**

**Thinking it was maybe a prankcall, I decided to connect the line.**

**\- Who is it ? I asked bluntly.**

**\- Hello ? It’s me…**

**I immediately recognised the soft voice through the phone speaker.**

**It was him. That bastard.**

**I grabbed whatever that was within my reach and squeezed it, trying to control my rising anger.**

**The voice went on.**

 

**\- Hello ? Are you there ? I know it has been a while and it’s sudden but…It’s me. I would like to... see you again. If you are ok with it. Of course.**

 

**My jaw dropped. I couldn’t believe it.**

**How could someone like him even had the guts to think of something like that ?**

**Are you kidding me ?**

**How could someone like him even dare to call him and act as if he was taking some news from a close friend he didn’t see for a week when he abandonned him five years ago.**

 

**\- So…What do you think ?**

 

**I closed my eyes for a second. It couldn’t be happening. It was a joke, right ? A tasteless one but a joke nonetheless, right ?**

**Because no one in their right mind would call the very person they left all alone for years…right ?**

 

**\- Why aren’t you saying anything ? I know that I left you but…I couldn’t do anything else. I just wanted to…I just wanted to have a better life !**

 

**I took a deep breathe.**

 

**\- …I didn’t want to leave the both of you. I swear it on my soul. But….they…I…couldn’t do anything else. But now…I…I want to be closer to you again…. It was really…I was so hard to do it…to leave you behind. I really want to speak with the both of you again and be friends like in the past.**

 

**Upon hearing this I stood up, threw the thing in my hand as a maddening rage was burning within me.**

 

**\- Are you really for real ?**

 

**He stayed silent for a second. I continued.**

 

**\- It was hard leaving huh ? But did you know that it was also hard staying ? Where were you when he needed you ? Where were you when he was silently crying in his room every night that God made ? You left him but now you want us…no…it’s him you want. You want him back ? You still think that he’s yours ? But that is never going to happen because he doesn’t need you anymore ! He won’t trust a single words that come out of your mouth anymore ! He won’t entrust his back to you for you to stab him to death a second time ! And if you want to know why, It’s very simple :**

**Who do you think stayed by his side for six years ? Who wiped his tears off his face after you deserted him ? Who do you think took all his time to retaught him to accord his precious trust to other again ? Who do you think loved him and protected him all these years when you dropped him as if he was an old damaged toy ? It was ME ! Not YOU but ME .**

 

**\- Chang... Changmin ? I’m sorry….I’m so sorry…If only I could…**

**\- Don’t say it ! Don’t you dare say anything else ! I’m really mad at you. But I know for sure that he doesn't want you. He is over you now because the one he needs is me. The person he trusts the most is me. The name he whispers when he wants to be reassured is mine and mine only...**

**\- Changmin ?**

**\- Yes ! I’m here Yunho-Hyung !**

**I put back my attention on the phone.**

**-…So don’t even try to see him, talk to him or contact him by whatever connection you have again because if you do…I WILL ENDS YOU…Hyung. I said before hanging up on him.**

 

**I was in the midst of putting his phone where I took it when Yunho entered the room.**

 

**\- Changmin ? Ah ? You were on the phone ? Huh ? It’s mine !**

 

**Yunho looked at me, surprised.**

 

**\- It rang a couple of minutes after you left.**

**\- Oh ? And who was it ?**

 

**He took back his possession on the couch.**

 

**\- No one. It was just a really cocky bug...**

**\- Eh ? No way !**

 

**He wanted to look at his phone screen but I stopped him.**

 

**-...But don’t worry, hyung…I took care of it for you.**

 

**He lifted his face and brightened up right away.**

 

**\- Really ?**

**\- Yeah…we should get going now. If not, we are going to be late for the filming. Oh ! And by the way, it would be safer if you changed your number again…**

 

**The man nooded.**

 

**\- I will do that then…**

**\- Perfect !**

**Then I snatched the phone from his hand and threw it away on the couch once again, grabbed Yunho’s shoulder and dragged him out of the room.**

 

**\- Hey ! Wait a minute ! He protested.**

 

**Acting as if I didn’t hear him, I smiled and went on heading towards the filming set.**

 

**\- Hey ! Changmin ! I couldn’t check the phone condition ! Changmin ! Are you listening ?**

**\- No I’m not ! I replied laughing.**

 

**Yunho looked at me as if I was the meanest person on earth and ended up pouting at me until we reached the setting for our commercial.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is no more of this serie !^^ Bye !


End file.
